Chain Smoking and Mechanics
by dragonryder622
Summary: Castiel is a chain smoking tattoo artist who meets Dean, a college student, at a diner he frequents. He always makes sure he sits in Dean's section. Destiel. m/m
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at an outside patio table of the diner he frequented Castiel Novak threw down his pencil in frustration. A client had come to the parlor earlier that day and was expecting a design tomorrow, and he had literally nothing to work with. Sighing he pushed his work aside and lit a cigarette, holding it to his lips and taking a long drag. God, whoever invented cigarettes deserved daily blowjobs forever.

He smiled when his server came over with his food. If sex could be incarnated as a person they would look like this man. Tall, broad shouldered, light brown hair and dark green eyes. His stare was always intense and Castiel always made sure he sat in his section whenever he came.

Setting the plate down with a coffee the man, Dean, said,

"So, you're in here a lot, aren't you?" Castiel nodded and he held out his hand saying,

"Castiel. Nice to officially meet you." The other man smiled and took his hand saying,

"Yeah. Dean. Uh, I don't usually do this, but uh…" Castiel smiled and Dean's courage seemed uplifted as he continued,

"I was wondering if you might, want to…uh, go out sometime. With me." Ripping a scrap of paper out of his sketch book Castiel wrote down a number and said,

"I'd like that. Call me sometime." Dean nodded and smiled saying,

"Awesome, great. I'll call you soon Cas. Enjoy your food!" He called the last part as he walked away. Castiel smiled at the use of a pet name for him. Cas. He liked it. Eating his food quickly he threw a twenty down on the table and walked out of the restaurant.

Walking down the street he noticed that it was a clear sunny day and that everything was great. Happily he lit a cigarette and started puffing on it as he rounded the corner to his and his friends tattoo parlor.

The Angels and Demons Tattoo Parlor had been established over three years ago, when both Castiel and Chuck Shurley, his best friend and business partner, had dropped out of college. They had decided that college wasn't for them, something that Chuck's father was still getting over and something Castiel's father had practically disowned him for.

Castiel didn't care much anyway. He had always been distant from his father, mainly having to do with his mother's death. Sighing he shook off his overcoat and hung it up nodding to Chuck who was working on a woman with dark hair.

Taking the last drag from his cigarette he put it out and set his things on his desk. Pulling out his sketch book he opened it to where his client's commission was waiting to be drawn. Setting his phone next to it on the desk he sat and ran his fingers through his already ruffled hair, trying to not stare at his phone.

Waiting sucked.

* * *

Finally, after two days (two very long days mind you) the call came. Dean's end was slightly static-y as he said,

"_So, there's this bar on the corner of 9th and Walsh. It's a pretty good place. Called the Roadhouse. I can pick you up at 7. Is that a good time?" _Cas smiled and took a drag from his cigarette and said,

"Yeah, sounds great. And 7 is perfect. I'll see you then." They hung up and Cas looked at the clock. It was quarter to 5. Sticking his head in the office he told Chuck,

"I'm going home. Got a hot date tonight." His best friend rolled his eyes and shook his head as he said,

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, use protection, and dear God, don't keep me up tonight if you fuck him." Slapping a hand to his chest Castiel said in a fake voice,

"Who, me? I would never!" Chuck raised an eyebrow and ticked off his fingers,

"Crowley, Uriel, Dick? Oh, and Meg from that weird straight phase you went through." Cas flipped him the bird as he pulled his coat on saying,

"First of all, sleeping with Meg was an experiment. It failed. Secondly, this one is different. I can feel it." Chuck laughed and called to him,

"You're opening tomorrow! Don't stay out too late! I will throw water on you!" Castiel smiled and walked down the street, remember the one time he had been so hung-over from a date that he didn't get up until Chuck threw ice cold water on him and his partner. Cas wasn't surprised when he didn't call again.

He had a lit cigarette between his lips as he picked out clothes for the date. Dark jeans that were probably the nicest he owned and a light blue button up shirt. Chuck's girlfriend, Becky, said that it 'brought out his two oceans'. She was…weird…..to say the least.

Standing in his bathroom he ran his fingers through his hair a few times, giving it his signature 'just rolled out of bed having sex with a hot man' look. It worked and people liked it, so he kept doing it.

He sat in his living room smoking the last drags out of his cigarette and tapping his foot nervously. He hadn't been on a date in at least five months; he was allowed to be nervous goddammit!

Promptly at seven o'clock he heard the rumbling of a car engine in the driveway and he walked into the front hall, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

Dean was leaning against the side of a black American muscle car. It was beautiful, and even though Cas didn't know much about cars he knew that this one was old and in just about perfect condition.

The man standing in front of it smiled and said,

"Hey there Cas. Ready to go?" Castiel nodded and observed Dean as he slide into the car. He was wearing blue jeans with a black shirt over it and a leather jacket over that. A small pendant hung from a black rope necklace and rested against his chest. He looked ridiculously attractive, and Castiel thought it was almost unfair.

They drove in a comfortable silence for about twenty minutes before they pulled up to the bar. Walking inside Dean waved to the bartender, a slim blonde girl, and said,

"Hey Jo. The usual for me and Cas?" Castiel looked at the selection of alcohol for a moment and finally said,

"I'll have a whiskey. Neat." She nodded and Dean chuckled lightly before saying,

"We must be twins or something. That's my drink." Castiel laughed and when Jo came over with their drinks sipped his slowly. After Dean finished his he said,

"So, Cas, how old are you? I'm 22." Cas smiled and said,

"26. I went to college for about a year and a half before I realized that I couldn't take it anymore. Me and my friend Chuck opened a tattoo parlor downtown. Angels and Demons?" Dean snapped his fingers and said,

"Yeah, I know where that is! Its right down the road from the diner, isn't it? I pass it every day to go to work, but I've never thought about stopping in before." Castiel smiled and took a sip of his drink saying,

"Well, what about you? You go to college?" Dean nodded and said,

"Mechanics at NYU. I work at a garage on the side for some extra cash." Quirking an eyebrow Cas said questioningly,

"What about the diner? Surely you get money from that job…." Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked uncomfortable as he said,

"Well all the money I make at the diner I put into a bank account for my brother's college tuition. He's only a sophomore in high school, but he already knows where he's going. Stanford, pre-law. And that place isn't cheap, even with a scholarship." Castiel smiled and said softly,

"It's a very thoughtful and admirable thing you're doing for your brother. He's lucky to have a brother like you." A hint of bitterness seeped into his tone and Dean winced saying sympathetically,

"Family issues? Trust me, I get it. My dad barely talks to me because I left to come to college. I was supposed to stay and 'take over the family business'. Sorry, but seriously, who aspires to be a _plumber_ when they grow up? Not me, that's who, so I left. And Sam is going too. He's disappointed in us." Castiel shrugged and fiddled his thumbs as he said,

"My father doesn't talk to me at all. Small town priest's son going to college is no big deal. Small town priest's son deciding he didn't like college, so he drops out and then reveals he is gay and starting a tattoo parlor with his best friend? Not good at all. He and my brothers don't talk to me anymore. Not that I really care. The only one who still contacts me is my sister Anna and my cousins, Lucifer and Balthazar." Dean made a face at the names before he reached out and took Cas' hand lightly saying,

"I'm sorry Cas. That really blows, cause you're great. And college isn't for everyone." Castiel smiled gratefully and squeezed Dean's hand lightly before a new topic was started. Lighting up a cigarette Cas caught Dean's eye and said,

"You don't mind, do you?" Dean shook his head saying,

"Nah. Sometimes I'll have a smoke or two. S'not that big a deal to me." Cas nodded and said,

"Thanks. Some people don't even look at someone who smokes. Which is dumb." Dean laughed, a deep throaty chuckle that made Cas feel warm inside.

One hour became two, which melted into a third. They both stopped drinking before they were more than tipsy; Dean had to drive, and Castiel didn't like not being in control of himself.

As they pulled into Cas' driveway he almost sighed. It was such a pleasant date, and he didn't really want it to end. He and Dean walked to the porch, where the light had been left on and stood for a moment just looking at each other. Dean looked down first, scuffing his foot against the worn wood and saying quietly,

"So I had a lot of fun. I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, do it again sometime…" He glanced up at Cas, who found the whole thing rather adorable, and grinned as he said,

"Yes Dean. I would like that very much." His eyes flickered down to Dean's lips, and his tongue came out to wet his own. Dean's breathing quickened, and he backed up as Cas moved toward him, boxing him in with the wall and his hands.

Tentatively he moved forward, lips just brushing Dean's softly. The younger seemed to stop breathing for a moment until his hands came up and fisted in Cas' already messy hair and he turned them quickly so that the smaller man was pressed against the wall.

Castiel moaned when Dean's tongue came out to massage and play with his. He liked this side of Dean. He hadn't seen it when they were talking, but goddamn he liked it. He liked it even more when Dean grunted lightly and hiked his legs up onto his hips, wrapping them around his waist and supporting his back on the wall behind him.

Dean groaned and pressed his hips up and in, rubbing his hardening crotch along Castiel's and smirking at the soft moan he got in response. He pulled away from Cas' lips and rested their foreheads together, their lips just inches apart, their heavy breathing mingling.

Dean's green eyes were playful as he let Castiel down so that he was standing on his own two feet again. Almost as soon as he was down he was once again pressed into the wall, a hand lightly pressed on his erection and soft lips on his own.

Cas' answering moan was deep and throaty, and almost enough to make Dean throw in the towel and fuck him against the wall. He didn't though, pulling away and smirking as he readjusted himself inside his jeans.

Castiel's eyes were wider and seemed bluer than usual, giving off the illusion of innocence, but if Dean knew anything about kissing (he did) then he knew that Cas was anything _but_ innocent.

Hands tugged on the lapels of his jacket and Castiel mumbled against his mouth,

"Come inside?" He was hopeful, and Dean hated to crush that, but he didn't fuck on the first date of what seemed to be a potential relationship. He shook his head and kissed Cas once more before saying,

"Nope. I'll call you soon though. Promise." He ran his nose along Cas' in a display of soft affection and started down the porch, waving lightly as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Castiel looked at the man leaving his property with a blank look. He had just left Cas hanging, and for some reason the older man wasn't angry. More intrigued. More wanting. He wanted Dean now. He would be waiting for the next call, if not itching to keep himself from calling Dean himself.

Shaking his head he walked inside gagged quietly when he saw Chuck lying on the couch making out with his girlfriend, Becky. They were on and off, and whenever they had loud make-up sex Cas had to plug in his stereo to drown it out.

Walking upstairs he stripped his street clothes off and pulled on a pair of slightly dirty, but mostly clean, shorts for bed. Setting his alarm on his phone he switched off his light and stared through the darkness up at the ceiling. As he just started drifting off his phone vibrated and he grumbled, opening it and then smiling brightly. It was a message from Dean,

_had a great time tonight._

He smiled again and shut his eyes, falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah for productivity! Chapter 2 already? Man I am awesome. Beware, there be smut ahead…**

**PS. Not only is there smut, basically all of the chapter…with a little cute fluff thrown in on the side. But mostly smut, sorry if that offends. **

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Two days passed slowly. Castiel went back to doing his normal routine, and tried to not watch his phone all the time. He didn't want to seem like he was desperate.

As he put the finishing details on a woman's tattoo the shop door opened and Cas said without looking up,

"Be with you in just a minute. Take a seat on one of the couches." Adding the last line to a flower on the woman's side he swiped it over with antiseptic and covered it with gauze saying,

"Now, make sure you leave this on for at least two hours. If not you run the risk of catching an infection. Wash it with warm water and a mild soap. Don't use a washcloth; the area is still really tender. Just be careful with it for the next few days and you should be fine." She nodded and smiled, shaking his hand and walking out the door.

Looking over at the couches he saw Dean sitting there, engrossed in a tattoo art magazine. Smiling he said,

"Hey stranger." Dean looked up and smiled, getting up and walking over. Catching Cas' hand in his own he said,

"Hey. Do you wanna go get a coffee? I was passing the place on the way from work and I just figured….." Cas smiled and nodded saying,

"Yeah, let me just go tell Chuck I'm leaving." He walked into the back where Chuck was sketching a design and said,

"Hey I'm going out with Dean. You ok to hold down the fort while I'm gone?" Chuck nodded and waved him away mumbling to himself as he drew. Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled on his coat, walking out to the front and nodding at Dean.

As they walked to Dean's car Cas said,

"I'm glad that you came by. It's nice to see you." Dean smiled and opened the car saying,

"Yeah, you too. We had a really great time the other day." Castiel nodded and they drove in a comfortable silence to the coffee shop, Led Zepplin filling the void. It felt easy and it felt right.

When they made it to the coffee house Dean opened the door and said,

"This place saved my ass during midterms and finals last year. They're open 24 hours." Cas nodded and smiled lightly, standing in line with Dean and ordering a black coffee.

Walking over the a small corner booth they sat and Dean said,

"So, do you have any tattoos?" Cas nodded and laid a hand on his chest reciting,

"An Enochian symbol on my chest, scripture on my ribcage and hip, and wings on my back. Oh! and this little beauty." He lifted his wrist to display a small but intricate cross on the underside. Reaching a finger out Dean traced it softly and Cas smiled saying,

"Yeah, I did that one myself. Chuck did the rest. I don't trust anyone else with a gun on me but him, because he is like God with a tattoo gun." Dean laughed and Cas nodded to him saying,

"How about you? You got any ink?" Dean shook his head and responded,

"Nah. Always wanted one though. Maybe I'll get one soon…." Castiel chuckled and shook his head, draining the rest of his coffee from the bottom of his cup. Watching as Dean licked the excess coffee off of his lips had Cas thinking about other places for those lips as he whispered,

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Dean nodded and they get up, walking out to the car with as much haste as they could without people staring at the weird.

Dean drove just above the speed limit on the whole drive, and when they turned onto Cas' street Castiel eased his hand over and rested it on Dean's upper right thigh. Sucking in a breath Dean pulled into the driveway and nearly ripped off his seatbelt trying to get out of the car.

Slamming his door shut he suddenly found himself with an armful of Cas, kissing him furiously. Stumbling backward they somehow made it up and stairs of the porch and through the door without falling.

When they finally made it through the door Castiel tripped over a discarded shoe and fell to the floor, dragging Dean with him. Thanking God that Chuck wasn't home to see this he pulled Dean's shirt up and over his head.

Kicking his shoes off Dean pulled Castiel to his feet and reattached their lips as Castiel walked them up the stairs and into his room. Pushing him down onto the bed and straddling his hips as he pulled his own shirt up and over his head.

Smiling Dean leaned forward and mouthed at the symbol inked in black on Castiel's chest. Where Cas' body was pale, lean and wiry Dean's was tan, muscular and bulky. Their bodies were vastly different, but they went together, Dean's body fitting Castiel's into the curves and grooves of its own.

Running his fingers through Cas' already unruly hair he made it stand up even more as their tongues battled for dominance. Wrapping his arms around Castiel's slim torso he rolled their bodies until he was hovering over the other man.

Laying between his thighs Dean ground his hips softly, watching with delight when Castiel threw his head back into the pillows and moaned, allowing better access to his neck.

Moving down the smaller man's torso Dean kissed and nipped at the exposed skin, tracing the tattoo on Cas' chest with his tongue. When he came to his nipple he took the hard nub between his lips and sucked on it lightly. Cas gasped lightly and threaded his fingers through Dean's short blonde hair before pulling him up to his mouth.

Connecting them he ground his hips up and Dean groaned softly into his mouth and panted,

"Oh fuck Cas." His voice must have dropped two octaves and Castiel felt himself harden even more inside his now constricting jeans. Continually grinding his hips up he whispered huskily,

"I thoroughly intend to Dean." Hooking his feet around the other man's calves he flipped them swiftly, pinning Dean to the bed with his hips. The younger of the two didn't seem upset at all with the change in scenery. In fact, he looked as though he was enjoying it, moving his hands to rest on the sharp points of Castiel's hip bones

Leaning down Cas nipped and sucked under Dean's jaw, leaving a bright red mark that would most definitely fade to a hickey later. Kissing his way down the muscular chest of his partner his hands struggled to undo Dean's belt and jeans, shoving them down his thighs, and maneuvering to let him kick them all the way off.

Kneeling over the other body Castiel stuck his hand into Dean's briefs and wrapped a hand around his half hard cock, giving it a firm tug. Bucking his hips up Dean barely managed to shove his hand into Castiel's still closed pants and give him a jerk.

Moans and grunts permeated the air of Castiel's bedroom, growing in volume and frequency as the two men stroked each other closer to completion. Cas sat back on Dean's thighs, controlling the pace and force of their hands, changing his speed and pressure to keep Dean on the edge.

Neglecting Castiel's cock Dean opted for gripping to his thighs instead and bucking upwards whenever he could get the leverage. Gasping for breath he ground out,

"God, Cas." The man on top of him tightened his grip momentarily before leaning down and whispering in his ear,

"Say my name Dean." When the younger man breathed out his nickname once more Castiel's eyes flashed and he practically growled,

"My _real_ name Dean." Starting at the commanding tone Dean locked eyes with Castiel and managed to grind out,

"_Castiel_. Oh, fuck." Cas nodded in approval and stroked faster and harder with the intent of making Dean come. His partner managed to regain some sense and started moving his own wrist once more, tugging on his length with a renewed sense of urgency. Moaning he whispered desperately,

"Castiel…..gonna….come…." Growling lightly the older man panted,

"Yes, Dean. Come for me. _Come_." Throwing his head back and arching his body off the bed Dean obeyed, feeling the white hot pleasure rush through him and out of his body as Castiel gentled him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Lifting his hand out of Dean's pants Cas licked all the evidence of his orgasm away, locking eyes with Dean and rocking his hips lightly against his spent body. Having enough brain cells left to remember that Cas hadn't come yet he rolled their bodies and pulled Castiel's pants down to his ankles and licked his lips as he looked at the cock in front of him.

Gripping the base lightly he stuck his tongue out and lapped at the head, where the pre cum was already pooling. Moaning softly Cas threaded his fingers through his hair and lightly pushed him down. Dean got the message and slowly began feeding Cas' cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking softly.

Soon Castiel's hands wasn't pushing him, just a soft guiding pressure and when Dean's mouth was wrapped around the base of his cock, nose pressed softly against the dark thatch of hair. Looking up at Castiel in a way that he hoped conveyed the "please don't fucking choke me" look he started moving his mouth up and down slowly.

Castiel moaned and threw his head back, resisting the primal urge he had to just thrust up and take what he wanted. Dean's throat fluttered around him, tongue teasing whatever part it got to, and finally it became too much as Cas cried out and spilled himself down Dean's throat.

Dean smiled lightly and eased Cas through the rest of his orgasm, pulling off him with a small 'pop' and crawling up to lay beside him. They moved themselves around until the lay naked next to each other, fingers drawing lazy post coital patterns on each other's skin. Nuzzling into Cas' neck Dean sighed and whispered softly,

"This is nice." The other man nodded and rested his chin on top of Dean's head and laced their fingers together on his chest. Trying to not nod off into sleep Dean said quietly,

"So, are we like…..dating?" Cas made a face and shrugged replying,

"Do you want to be? You are a very interesting, very sexy person, and I would like to have a relationship with you." Dean looked up and laughed responding,

"You think I'm sexy?" Cas rolled his eyes and said,

"Yes Dean, I do. I've been in a few relationships in the past, and I've never been very good at them. But I want to, and am willing, to give this, _us_, a shot." Dean smiled and nodded, tracing his fingers over Cas' tattoo softly.

Laying like that for another twenty minutes they were peaceful and happy until Dean glanced at the clock and groaned. Rolling over to grab his pants he said,

"I hate to leave, but I have class in the morning." Castiel's hand reached over and ran across his shoulders saying,

"It's not a problem. Your schooling is important. I do not wish for you to start neglecting it to spend time with me." Looking over his shoulder at the other man, still slightly flushed and in that post orgasmic haze, Dean wanted nothing more than to tear his clothes off again and spend the night.

He settled for rolling over onto Cas and kissing him into the mattress until they were both red in the face and breathing faster than usual. Sighing, Castiel rolled out of bed once Dean was dressed and pulled on a pair of shorts, holding out his hand and saying quietly,

"Come on. I'll walk you out." Dean nodded and laced their fingers together, following Cas down the stairs.

Leaning against the door frame Castiel waved to the Impala as it pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road. Walking into the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water and drank it as he smoked a cigarette.

Chuck walked in the front door, took one look at his fucked out expression and said snarkily,

"If you guys are having sex let me know. I really don't feel like hearing it. Don't test me Cas, I'll call Becky." Raising an eyebrow Castiel laughed and said,

"You wanna go there Chuck? The 'who can have the loudest most obnoxious sex in the house' game? I promise you, if I'm with Dean, you will lose." Chuck made a gagging sound and waved saying,

"Whatever. Just put a sock on the door or something." Castiel laughed and looked out the window at the setting sun, feeling as though this was the start of something good; something really good.

* * *

**Blah, sorry for the ridiculously cheesy ending. Whatever. I got it up in a good amount of time, right? I hope. Anywhoser, I'll try and get the next one up soon. Read and review!**

**~Shannon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So, a few things before you read the chapter:**

**I adore everyone who favorites or puts this on their story alert. But I ALSO adore reviews! So please, leave me some!**

**There is a time skip of about four months in this. I put them starting off around maybe September 7****th**** or 8****th**** and now it's December, right in time for Christmas! Woot!**

**There is sex in this chapter, and some homophobic slurs from some characters.**

******In regards to number 3, I am not homophobic, nor will I ever be. I don't think I'd be writing gay smut if I was….but, even though it sucks, there are people like this in the world, and it isn't something that we can ignore. Which is why it's in the story. **

**Ok, I'm done. I hope everyone enjoys, but of course I won't know unless you leave a review! Lol. ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

If four months ago someone had told Dean Winchester, King of One Night Stands, that he would be in a serious relationship he would have laughed in their face and told them to talk to the co-eds of Fordham University. Now? Now he knew that wasn't the case, because he was in a legitimate, committed relationship with another man.

Castiel was a chain smoking tattoo artist who had dropped out of college because it wasn't for him. He and Dean had been dating for a little over four months.

Currently he was lying on his back in the middle of his bed with Dean rocking on top of him. His boyfriend's hands were braced on his slim chest, and his were gripping Dean's hips tightly. He bit his lip softly as he pulled himself up to rest his torso on the other man's. Hands dug into Dean's back as they kissed and rocked together, eye locked, breaths mingling.

While Cas was occupied sucking and biting a hickey into existence on Dean's neck his boyfriend was spewing forth enough profanity to make a marble statue of the Virgin Mary start crying.

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck Cas. Yes!" His leaking cock was trapped between their stomachs and whenever one of them moved it sent delicious shivers up his spine. When Castiel took him in hand and deepened his thrusts Dean was almost done for. Clenching around his boyfriend Dean panted,

"Fuck me harder. Oh fuck _Castiel_." He obeyed, hitting Dean's sweet spot with vicious accuracy and tightening his grip on his cock. This went on for a few more minutes until Dean cried out a final time and came hard all over Cas' pumping hand and their stomachs.

The clenching of Dean's muscles around him made Castiel grip his hips even tighter and thrust into him even harder until he cried out, releasing himself inside of Dean. The sensation of being filled up made his boyfriend moan quietly and wrap his arms around Cas tighter.

The two had long since stopped using condoms, since they were both clean and seemed to be having so much sex that condoms and lube were taking a toll on them. Slowing their movements they were content to simply rest against each other as they basked in the aftermath of clearly mind-blowing sex.

After about five minutes Castiel grunted and lightly smacked Dean's thigh, signaling for him to move. Smiling the younger man pulled off and flopped down on his stomach next to his partner, sighing happily. Castiel looked down at him for a moment before jokingly saying,

"I honestly don't think all this sex is good for us. My dick might fall off." Dean scoffed before rolling onto his back and sniping,

"Yeah, well I don't see you refusing me when I come over." Drowsily trailing a hand down Dean's muscular chest Cas teased,

"Well, it's hard when you're just so good looking, you know?" Smirking lightly Dean pulled his partner down to his mouth to kiss him, arranging them so the smaller man was draped over his chest. Lightly tracing patterns on the skin where he knew Castiel's wings he listened quietly as the latter said,

"You spending the night?" Dean nodded before responding,

"Yeah. No class tomorrow. That's okay, right?" Cas answered by lightly nipping the skin above Dean's left nipple and kissing it softly to soothe the small ache. Pretend glaring up at the younger man he said quietly,

"You are always welcome to spend the night here Dean. You know that." Looking sheepish Dean replied,

"Yeah, well before this I had the habit of just skipping out whenever we finished. You know the saying." Shaking his head fondly Castiel said,

"Well, I suppose we'll have to work on that, won't we?" Smiling lightly Dean nodded and wrapped an arm around Cas' waist and tangled their legs together under the covers.

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning he wasn't alarmed to find that the other side of the bed was empty. It had become a tradition when he slept over that they would alternate cooking breakfast for each other.

Yawning loudly he stretched before he pulled on a pair of drawstring pants and shuffled down the stairs. Castiel was standing in similar attire as his own, the full expanse of his tattoos available for Dean to see. He liked seeing Cas' tattoos. They were hot and when he walked over and wrapped his arms around him he pressed a small kiss to the Enochian symbol inked into the skin of his neck.

Cas sighed softly and wrapped one of his hands around Dean's while using the other to continue flipping pancakes. Resting his chin on the other's shoulder Dean looked out the kitchen window and said,

"Looks like rain." Castiel scoffed quietly before replying,

"More like snow. It's the middle of December." Humming softly Dean mumbled,

"Whatever the weather is, I'm glad I don't have class until tomorrow and then only another few days until winter break. I honestly don't feel like leaving this house." Castiel sent him a pointed glance over his shoulder and Dean yelped,

"Not _just_ for sex! I meant that I'm lazy and I don't feel like going anywhere. Besides," he pulled Castiel tighter to his front and breathed hotly in his ear, "if I wanted to stay in bed all day I would just have to remind you of that whole weekend when Chuck was away and we didn't even bother getting dressed. And I fucked you against the counter right here. Did you ever mention that to him?" Cas whined and turned to kiss Dean, mumbling against his lips,

"You are insatiable. I just fucked you, what? Less than five hours ago? How are you ready to go again?" Chuckling softly Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck and joked,

"I'm only 22. Sorry that my sex drive has sputtered out yet, _old man_." Cas barked a laugh and snarked,

"'Sputtered out'? If I recall correctly _you_ were the one begging _me_ to fuck you harder last night." Dean simply hummed against his skin and rubbed his nose softly on it as he heard a shutter click.

He and Cas looked around to see Becky holding a Polaroid camera and waving around the picture to develop it. Chuck's girlfriend was…odd to say the least. She seemed to love the fact that the two men were gay. Cas simply smiled and waved at her, the expression growing when she squealed and skipped away. Dean shook his head and mumbled,

"She is so weird." Castiel shrugged and plated the pancakes before detangling Dean from him and walking to the table.

Dean's eyes practically rolled back in his head when he took the first bite; Cas made orgasmic breakfast food. His boyfriend rolled his own eyes and ate the food on his plate. Looking at his half eaten food Dean said,

"So…..Christmas?" Castiel finished chewing the food in his mouth before responding,

"Well, you're welcome here, you know that, but if you want you can do something with your friends instead." Dean scoffed and said sarcastically,

"Seriously? You think I'm going to turn down a whole two weeks of 'lazy stay in bed with my hot boyfriend' fun to drink shitty eggnog and keep on dodging kiss attempts from this girl who can't accept the fact that I'm gay? C'mon Cas, I thought you knew me better." Castiel stuck out his tongue and said quietly,

"Well, I just wanted to know. You know preparations and stuff." Dean rolled his eyes and when they finished eating Cas laid on the couch with Dean between his legs reading a book for one of his classes. He lightly carded his fingers through Dean's sandy hair as he absentmindedly watched the TV. Humming lightly Dean tilted his head back and breathed,

"You're distracting me Cas. I need to finish this chapter." Castiel nodded like he was listening but continued his motions anyway. He tilted Dean's head back further and nuzzled his cheek softly.

In the background Dean heard a shutter flicker again and groaned. Cas laughed quietly and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

They passed the next few hours in this fashion until Dean looked at his watch and sighed before mumbling,

"I've got to go. I have class and work tomorrow." Cas groaned and snuggled his face into Dean's shoulder more mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like a 'no'. Hooking his legs around Dean's hips he smiled against his neck and whispered,

"Nope. You're staying." Dean laughed and made no move to get up and Castiel made no move to let him. He had to eventually though, untangling himself from Cas and going up the stairs to collect his things.

When he walked back downstairs Cas hadn't moved from his spot, and when Dean went to kiss him he was pulled down on top of his boyfriend. They stayed like that for nearly ten minutes, enough to make their lips red and swollen and their cocks half hard in their pants.

When Dean pulled away Castiel used the hand not currently groping his boyfriend's ass to trace his face and whisper against his lips,

"Stay. Please." Dean smiled softly but shook his head, standing and adjusting himself in his pants before he walked to the foot.

* * *

When he let himself into the apartment he shared with his friend Gabriel he wasn't surprised to see the whole group of his friends hanging out in their living room. Azazel and his girlfriend, Ruby, were in the middle of what looked like a really intense make out session, but no one was really paying attention to them. Coming up for air the blonde girl took a look at him and said snarkily,

"Oh look everyone, Dean's back from his secret girlfriend's house. _Finally_." Dean smirked, but internally he was sad. The only two of his friends that would be cool with Castiel were Gabriel, a laid back pre-med student, and Crowley, a Scottish exchange student who was studying politics.

Sometimes Dean wondered why he was friends with the other four. Azazel, Ruby, Alastair, and Lilith were the first people he had befriended in Fordham, but they weren't like they were now back then.

The two men were cruel and physically abusive to people they didn't like, while their girlfriends handled the mental side of the battle.

The TV was spewing some random celebrity gossip crap when Ruby pointed and shrieked,

"Oh my God! I used to listen to his music all the time! He's…..he's a….. _faggot." _Dean looked up and saw a man on the screen with his arm wrapped around another man proclaiming their engagement. Lilith shuddered and said,

"It's disgusting. Why are they allowed to get married? They shouldn't even be allowed in public together." Alastair and Azazel shook their heads and muttered slurs under their breaths, Azazel going so far as to say,

"If I ever turned out to be gay I would probably walk out in front of a bus or something. It's so gross. How could someone live like that?" The other three nodded and they continued until Dean became physically sick listening to them. He rubbed his face and said harshly,

"Why the fuck do you care who they are in love with? Is it any of your goddamned business? No! So just leave it the fuck alone!" The four gave him weird looks before Alastair stood and pulled Lilith along to the door, Azazel and Ruby following, and said,

"We'll be back once Dean's finished his little bitch fit. Gabriel. Crowley." He nodded to the other two men in the apartment and the four left. Gabriel Crowley shot him looks but didn't push the subject, which he was thankful for. Picking up his bag he walked to his bedroom, and fell face first on the bed.

Why the fuck did this have to be so hard?

* * *

**Ahahahah. Yeah, that was for you. Yes, you. I don't know if the warning earlier was appropriate, but I just wanted to be safe. Bashing someone's sexuality is a big thing, and not taken lightly. **

**But, yeah. I hoped everyone liked it….but I won't know unless you LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Seriously guys. **

**Anywhoser, I'm done pestering you guys. I'll try and get the next one up in a timely fashion, and if not you have full permission to badger me through the PMs. I actually encourage it. I like hearing what you think will happen/ideas for the story.**

**Ok, byeeeeeeee**

**~Shannon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. As always, the love and support you guys give me are amazing. Keep it up! Here's chapter four. And I promise there will be smut and squee worthy moments alike during the Christmas chappie!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

* * *

The next few days passed slowly for Dean. His classes dragged and his friends were being more assholeish then they usually were. Finally his last class let out two days before Christmas, and he couldn't have been happier.

He was spending the entire break at Castiel's, which was awesome. The Impala was packed and ready to go when Azazel and Ruby came up to him. Sighing he said,

"What's up you guys?" Ruby casually twirled her blonde hair around her finger as she responded,

"Are you sure you're staying with this girlfriend of yours all break? We're having a killer party on New Year's. Bela's gonna be there, and you know how much she likes you Dean." Rolling his eyes Dean snarked,

"Yeah, well I don't like her. She's way too clingy for my taste, and I don't know if you two have noticed, but I have a girlfriend." _Boyfriend_ he mentally corrected himself. Of course he wouldn't say that out loud, not in front of these two.

Ruby scowled and Azazel shook his head before the two walked away. Dean waved halfheartedly before getting in his car and driving away.

As he drove he felt ashamed of himself that he was friends with people he couldn't even be open with. He knew that neither of the couples would accept him if they ever found out about Cas. The two were nearly five months into their relationship, and Castiel wanted to meet people in Dean's life, but he couldn't. As he pulled in Cas' driveway he silently wondered about his circle of friends and why he didn't have better ones.

He jumped slightly in his seat when a hand rapped lightly on his windshield. Castiel. Smiling brightly he exited the car and gave his boyfriend a kiss before retrieving his bags from the trunk.

Walking into the house with Cas Dean was surprised to see the place completely and utterly decked out for Christmas. Garland and tinsel hung everywhere, and there were even mistletoes tacked over the doorways. Looking over at the other man they said together,

"Becky." Dean laughed and shook his head before making a face when he saw a ball of brown, white, and black fur curled in a corner of the couch purring contentedly. Smiling at Dean's face Castiel walked over and picked it up answering his unspoken question with,

"This little furball is something that Becky got the whole house for Christmas. We've christened her Molly." Dean only looked at the cat for a moment before shrugging and plopping down next to Cas on the couch.

His boyfriend laughed happily and scooted his body so that his head was resting in Dean's lap casually as they flicked through the TV channels.

The night wore on in a similar fashion until Castiel turned his head and kissed Dean's stomach through the fabric of his shirt with enough force to leave a hickey. Smirking his younger boyfriend looked down at him and said softly,

"Finally. I was gonna do something, but I didn't want you to think that I came over just for sex." Cas rolled his eyes and teased,

"Please. If you didn't do something soon I was about to just start jacking off in front of you. Would _that_ have conveyed the right message?" Dean shook his head nonchalantly and pulled Castiel up to his feet as they walked to his bedroom.

Pushing the slimmer man down on the bed and straddling his hips he leaned back as Cas pulled off his sweater and shirt in one swoop. Castiel leaned forward and mouthed Dean chest mumbling against his skin,

"Want you to fuck me." And who was Dean to say no to that irresistible pout and blue eyes? He hummed softly and pushed Castiel back so that he was lying over him and in between his spread legs. His hands smoothed down the skin of Dean's back as they kissed lazily and rolled their hips together languidly.

Cas moaned softly against Dean's lips and pulled away from the other man slightly, blue eyes happy. Dean chuckled throatily and stroked his knuckles over his boyfriend's cheek as he said quietly,

"What?" Castiel smiled brightly and hugged Dean closer to his body, nuzzling his neck and whispering,

"I'm just happy that you're here. That you're gonna be here." Dean smirked and licked a strip of skin on his boyfriend's neck before joking,

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I'll be here as long as you want me." Blushing scarlet Castiel looks away before mumbling,

"I'll always want you." The younger man smiled softly before kissing his boyfriend fiercely, shoving his hand down Cas' sweats to fist his half hard cock. His boyfriend groaned before bucking his hips into Dean's hand, which made him smile as he pushed the elastic down his thighs, mentally thanking Castiel for going commando that day.

Moving from Cas' mouth Dean kissed and licked a path down to his cock, placing a very soft kiss on the head. It wasn't much, but Dean knew that it got Castiel's juices flowing. Nuzzling his erection very briefly Dean pulled a pillow from somewhere on the bed and shoved it under Cas' hips, lifting him and giving Dean better access.

They'd only done it a few times, but every time they had either given or received a rim job it was great for both parties. Dean figured today warranted one for no other reason than he wanted to see Cas come undone more than once before they were done fucking.

His breath was hot over Castiel's entrance as he leaned in closer and inhaled his musky scent. Cas had propped himself up on his elbows, blue eyes blown wide as he watched his boyfriend start tongue fucking him. His head fell back and he groaned when Dean's tongue slipped right in without any resistance.

Not that it was a pleasant one, but Dean was surprised to find that Castiel was already loose and pliant under his tongue. Looking up he said huskily,

"You already prepped yourself?" Cas shrugged in a very nonchalant way, as if they were discussing the weather and not the fact that he had fingered himself earlier that day, as he replied,

"I got bored waiting for you to get here. Figured it would be a nice surprise for you." He winked and Dean growled lowly again the flesh of his inner thigh before biting on it. Shoving his hands under Castiel's hips for better leverage Dean went at it with fervor, tongue getting in farther than it had ever before because of Cas' prepping.

Castiel, for his part, was happy as a clam. Dean was making the most lewd noises against his hole, hot and wet, and the older man was doing all he could to keep his hips from bucking up uncontrollably. Then, when Dean fingers got added into the mix he couldn't help himself and the most explicit, dirty curses started spewing from his mouth.

With Dean's fingers stabbing at his prostate and his tongue teasing the outside of his entrance it didn't take long for Cas to reach his peak, come splattering his stomach and chest as he came, letting out a long guttural moan.

Dean lowered his hips slowly and pulled out his fingers and tongue, kissing his way up Cas' stomach, and licking up any excess come in his path.

When he finally got to his boyfriend's lips Castiel wove his fingers in Dean's hair and pulled him down for one of the most tongue filled, dirtiest kisses they had ever shared. Pulling away Cas panted,

"Best fucking boyfriend in the world." Dean shrugged and replied cheekily,

"Yeah, I try." Castiel rolled his eyes before rolling over and arranging himself on the bed so that he was flat on his stomach. As he looked over his shoulder his eyes said everything and Dean didn't need the verbal confirmation as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and gave his cock a quick coating before lining his and Cas' hips up.

Using one hand to support his body weight he used the other to guide himself inside of Castiel, moaning at the pliant way his entrance gave in to Dean, but was still tight inside.

Cas' back arched and he started to sweat, his wings writhing in their place on his back as he moved. Gently lowering his body down so that his chest was flush against Castiel's back Dean started moving, moaning in his boyfriend's ear before biting the skin. Cas hummed and laced his fingers through Dean's where they were resting on the bed.

Dean always liked this position. He liked that he was right on top of Cas, or in some cases Cas being right on top of him, and because he knew it felt awesome being on the bottom. And Dean liked it when Castiel was happy.

As they moved together for a few minutes Cas writhed in just that way to let Dean know he was hitting his prostate, and the younger man made a concentrated effort to keep on thrusting hard and slow, grinding over the bundle of nerves instead of hitting it.

His older boyfriend was grinding his own hips down onto the bed, and Dean knew that he was now sporting a renewed erection, and was ready to go again. Rocking back on his heels Dean pulled Cas back with him until his was propped up on his knees, back arched in the most delicious way as he moaned.

Dean's thrusts got harder, and one of his hands wrapped around Castiel's waist to fist his cock, using the precum dripping from the tip to make the slide easier. The other hand not currently occupied smoothed down Cas' back, resting over his tattooed wings, nails digging into the skin lightly.

Throwing his head back Cas reached around and hooked one of his arms around Dean's torso, pulling himself up so that he was kneeling in front of the other man as he fucked him. Dean moaned at the change of angle, liking the fact that he could get in deeper with every thrust, and his hand motions picked up speed.

Turning his neck Castiel pulled Dean into a filthy kiss, tongue filled and awesome. When they pulled away to breathe he rested his mouth next to Dean's ear, panting encouragements and nothings into it as he came closer to his peak.

When Dean hit Cas' prostate one last time, as well as twisting his wrist on the upstroke, Cas was done for. He came with a broken moan, white coating Dean's hand and some landing on the bed below them. Castiel's muscles clenched s he came, which wrung Dean's cock for everything he could give as he came inside his older boyfriend.

The collapsed on the bed together, Dean maneuvering himself so that he didn't completely crush Castiel with his weight, but still resting half on and half off the other man. Breathing heavily against his neck Dean pulled out and turned over so that he was laying on his back, with the other man draped over his chest.

Cas' eyes drooped sleepily as he mouthed Dean's chest before murmuring,

"…..love you Dean." It was quiet and subdued, but the younger man heard it and immediately froze up, looking down at Castiel, who had fallen asleep on his chest.

He and Cas had been in their relationship for almost five months. Dean knew something like this would be coming up sooner or later. But still; hearing it set it all in stone. Dean was in a committed, stable relationship with another man. Who honestly loved him….and he loved him?

Thinking about it for a moment he nodded to himself, confirming it. He did love Cas; a lot. Like more than he had ever loved anyone, except for his family of course.

Smiling lightly at the man dozing on his chest he leaned down and kissed his forehead and whispered,

"Love you too Cas."

* * *

The day of Christmas Eve was filled with complete and utter laziness. They barely left the bedroom other than for the bathroom and food. Basically it was an all day sexathon. Which was great in Dean's book.

That was until, in the middle of one of the best blowjobs Castiel had ever given him, his phone rang. And it wasn't just any ring. It was his brother Sam's ring. And he couldn't ignore Sammy.

Letting loose a groan not from sexual pleasure he nudged Cas slightly, who pulled off with a light pout before rolling his eyes and nodding.

Answering the phone Dean said,

"Hey Sammy. What's up?" There was a slight static as his younger brother replied,

"_First of all, it's Sam, not Sammy. Second of all you'll never guess what dad's letting me do over break."_ Dean shrugged even though his brother couldn't see him and said,

"Uh, I don't know….letting you get that dumb Kindle thing? For all of your books…and stuff?" Sam laughed and said,

"_I've already got one of those, but whatever. No, dad's letting me use some of my saving's to come and see you for a few days in New York!"_ Dean's breathing stopped for a moment and he didn't reply until he heard Sam say,

"_Hello? Dean, Dean? Are you there?"_ Clearing his throat his replied,

"Yeah, I'm here. You know I'd love to see you Sammy, but you know that money is for college. You should save it." Sam huffed and snarked,

"_Dean, that's my money to do with what I want. And if I want to waste it on coming to see you then I'll waste it on coming to see you. And I've already booked the tickets, so you really don't have much of a choice." _Dean sighed and took a deep breath before saying,

"Alright, fine. When are you coming?" Sam sounded ridiculously happy as he responded,

"_I'll be landing in JFK on December 27__th__ and going home January 4__th__. That's fine, right?"_ Scoffing lightly Dean said,

"Yeah, it's great Sammy. I'll see you on the 27th, okay?" They said their goodbyes, and at that point Dean wasn't hard anymore, but Cas quickly changed that when he wrapped his palm around his boyfriend's shaft and started stroking lightly, kissing under Dean's chin and leaving hickies until the younger man came with a broken moan over his hand.

As they laid all over each other on the bed Castiel stroked his fingers over Dean's side and whispered,

"Does he know?" Dean looked down at him before shaking his head and responding,

"Not yet. I'll tell him on the way here. I want him to know that you're important to me. That this," he gestured to their intertwined bodies, "is important to me. I know he'll be fine with it, don't worry." Cas nodded and nuzzled his face into the crook of Dean's neck, where the sound of his even breathes lulled Dean to sleep.

* * *

Christmas morning turned out to be a great Christmas in Dean's book. One of the best he had ever had in fact. The four of them; Chuck, Becky, Castiel, and Dean huddled around the tree and exchanged gifts, with Molly weaving in and out of them meowing happily.

Becky had gotten them all horrible but still sweet Christmas sweaters with little reindeer and Santa Claus on them. It was probably the worst but sweetest gift Dean had ever received. Chuck got Dean a gift card to AutoZone, which Dean appreciated. At least his boyfriend's best friend was making an effort.

Dean watched happily as Castiel opened his gifts to him. When he was in Barnes and Nobles a few weeks ago he had spotted a few really great books on tattoo art, so he bought them for Cas. His boyfriend was smiling brightly, kissing him when he opened the gifts and saying softly,

"Thank you Dean. This means a lot to me. They're great, they really are." Dean smiled and when Cas held out his gift Chuck and Becky conveniently got up and not so subtly walked away from the couple, giving them some alone time.

Reaching behind himself Cas pulled a thick book out and handed it to Dean, blushing slightly. Looking down with a confused expression Dean reads the words on the cover,

"_Dean and Castiel. 2012~ ."_

His expression growing even more confused Dean opened the book to find that it was a photo album. All the pictures were of him and Cas. Some were even ones he recognized from Becky snapping Polaroid's of the two men, but other were clearly sniper shots.

A picture of him and Castiel curled around each other on the couch, one of them together in the kitchen, sitting at the table working on their own projects. It had only a few pages filled with pictures, the rest had been left blank.

Smiling Dean looked at Cas who rubbed the back of his neck and said sheepishly,

"Yeah, it's kind of corny, I know, but I didn't know what to get you and Becky suggested it an-" Dean cut off his boyfriend's rambling with a kiss, smiling as he pulled away and replied,

"Don't. I love it." Castiel smiled brightly, but it faltered for a moment as he looked down and mumbled something softly. Dean had a good idea of what it was, but he couldn't resist teasing as he said,

"What was that Cas? I couldn't hear you." Castiel looked up and said in a playfully annoyed tone,

"I said that I love you, you big idiot." The younger man smiled and leaned over to kiss the other once more before he whispered against his lips,

"I love you too Cas."

* * *

**Done! I think this is the longest chapter, but whatever. I hope you all liked the cute fluff as well as the smut and stuff. And that was the first time I've ever written rimming, so I hope it wasn't bad. **

**Leave me a review, cause I'd love to know what you guys think. Next chapter is Sammy's arrival, and a surprise visit from someone in Cas' life too! What? Haha, stay tuned!**

**~Shannon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I don't think anyone is gonna see what's coming in this chapter. We've got Sammy and something of an unpleasant surprise as well. Read to find out!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

* * *

On the morning of the 27th Dean was up surprisingly early. He wasn't able to sleep, thinking about Sammy getting to New York that day. He wouldn't admit to anyone but Cas, but he was honestly terrified of his brother hearing about him having a boyfriend.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he jigged his leg up and down as he grew more and more anxious to pick up his brother. Cas was still in bed, the lazy bum, but he moved over and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, pulling him back to lay on the bed with him.

Intertwining their fingers lightly Dean whispered to him,

"Cas, what am I gonna do if Sam doesn't like this? What am I gonna say to him? He's 15 for Christ's sake! If he doesn't like us being together he probably won't want to stay here. And I can't let him go to a hotel alone. And he probably won't want to stay with me-"He was cut off with Castiel's lips on his own, kissing him softly until they were both slightly out of breath.

Weaving his fingers in Dean's short hair Castiel breathed on his lips before saying lightly,

"We'll figure it out when he gets here. If he does not feel comfortable here I won't be offended if you stay with him at a hotel. And I'm sure that he will not feel any different about you. You are his brother Dean. And though I don't know him personally I know enough about him to know that he is a good person, and will care for you whether or not he likes our being together." Dean nodded slowly and Cas kissed him once more before nudging him and saying,

"Go. His flight will be landing soon. I'll get the house presentable while you are gone, don't worry." Dean nodded and got up, going out to the Impala and driving to JFK. Waiting at the end of them lobby he saw his younger brother for the first time since he had left home in late August.

His growth spurt had hit, leaving him with long lanky arms and a slightly awkward walk. With a smidge left of baby fat he was still Sammy, Dean's little kid brother, who he loved teasing and pranking.

Hugging his younger brother tightly Dean said,

"Damn Sammy. Soon you'll be taller than me!" His brother rolled his eyes and flicked his long hair out of his eyes before correcting the other man,

"It's Sam Dean, not Sammy, and yeah, I know. I'm as tall as you now. And I'm still growing." Ruffling the younger's hair they walked to the car, and as they sat in traffic Dean turned down the radio and turned to his younger brother saying,

"Look Sam. I'm not taking you back to my dorm. I'm spending the holidays with someone. Someone _special_." Sam got that knowing look in his eyes as he said,

"Ohhhhhh Dean's got a girlfriend!" Cringing internally for what he was about to do Dean looked at the steering wheel and mumbled,

"Boyfriend actually." Eyebrow quirking Sam laughed and said,

"Dean, I didn't hear that. What's her name?" Taking a deep breath Dean looked at his brother and said with conviction,

"_Boyfriend_ Sam. I said boyfriend. And _his_ name is Castiel." Sam was shocked into silence for a few minutes, looking out the window until Dean started fidgeting and said,

"Sam? You're not….._mad_? Are you?" Sam turned to look at him as he replied,

"No, not mad Dean, just really confused. You were so…..promiscuous in high school. I don't remember ever seeing you _not_ with a girl on your arm. And all the ones who came to the house on nights when Dad was working late? It just doesn't make sense to me that you're…..gay." Dean shrugged and took a deep breath before saying,

"You remember my friend Nick?" At his brother's nod he continued,

"Yeah, well the summer before senior year we….did _stuff_. And I liked it. Obviously. And that kinda, you know, summed it up for me. I like dick." Sam covered his ears and said,

"Do you seriously have to use that word? It's gross. And no, the answer to your question is no on all accounts. No I'm not mad, no I don't mind that you are gay, no I don't care that you have a boyfriend, and Hell to the no am I staying in a hotel." Dean turned to look at his brother, quietly replying,

"Yeah?" Sam nodded and said reassuringly,

"Yeah. I don't care that you're gay. I care that you're happy and that you're with someone who makes you happy." Dean smiled and reached over to ruffle Sam's hair before he continued driving towards Cas' house.

When they parked in the driveway Sam got his bag and looked up at the house saying,

"Wow. He lives here?" Dean nodded and slung his arm around Sammy's shoulder as he replied,

"Yeah. He shares it with his friend Chuck. You'll probably meet him sometime tomorrow. He's working today." Sam nodded and together they walked through the front door, Dean calling out,

"Cas? I'm back! Sam's here!" He knew that Castiel would know that it meant Sam was ok with them. The stairs creaked as Cas walked down them wearing jeans and one of Dean's t-shirts. His hair was damp, and he looked like he really needed a cigarette.

Pulling his hands out of his pockets he offered one to Sam as he said,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sam. Dean has told me a lot about you." Sam smiled and shook Castiel's hand as he replied,

"Yeah, well I don't know anything about you other then the fact that you're Dean's boyfriend. But that's totally cool with me. I don't have anything against gay people. One of my best friends is gay." Cas nodded and looked at Dean saying,

"Dean, why don't you show Sam to his room?" I need a cigarette. I'll be in shortly." Dean nodded to his boyfriend and accepted a quick peck on the lips as he walked past, heading out the front door.

Sam gave Dean a look when he passed him to go up the stairs to which Dean punched Sam on the shoulder. Sam rubbed his arm and whined,

"Just cause I'm okay with it doesn't mean I wanna watch it! I also really don't want to hear you guys having sex. That will seriously scar me for life." Dean rolled his eyes as he said,

"Well, I'm not promising anything, but just to be safe we're giving you the room furthest away from ours." Sam made his bitchface number 16("you're acting like a horny teenager, knock it off") as he walked into his room and threw his bags on the bed. Plopping next to them he looked at Dean and said,

"Dad doesn't know, does he?" Dean shook his head and rubbed his fingers through his hair as he mumbled,

"No. And I don't know when I'm gonna tell him, so don't go spilling my big gay secret when you get home." Sam nodded and looked at Dean for a moment before getting up and wrapping his arms around his brother's waist in a hug. Turning his head slightly so that Dean could hear him Sam whispered,

"Mom would've loved Cas. She would have loved you guys together. I know you're happy with him Dean. And that's all I want for you. And I know that's what she would've wanted." Dean let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and nodded, resting his chin on top of Sammy's chin, trying not to let the tears he was holding in fall.

* * *

When Sam was finally in bed, sleeping off his minor jet lag, Dean walked to his and Castiel's room. Cas was sitting on the bed reading one of the books Dean had gotten him, and when his boyfriend walked in Castiel put it down and watched him move to get undressed.

When he got on the bed and pulled the sheet up over his lower body Cas put his book on the bedside table and said quietly

"You know I'm not one to eavesdrop, but I was getting a towel for Sam from the closet, and I heard him say something. About your mother?" Dean sighed and propped himself up against the headboard responding,

"Yeah, I figured that we would have to have this conversation sooner or later. When I was about 10 my mom died in a house fire. Sammy was only 3, so he doesn't remember much, but I remember everything. It was electrical or something like that. I remember my dad making sure I got Sam out of the house, and we just stood in the front yard watching it burn down. And then we were at the hospital, and my Dad told us that our Mom was dead." He felt his eyes water slightly and wiped his eyes before any tears could fall.

Castiel placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder and whispered,

"I'm so sorry Dean. I do know what you have gone through though. I lost my mother at a young age as well." Dean looked back at his boyfriend and Cas continued,

"I was the youngest child in my family, and after having my three brothers and sister my mother was not happy to be having a fifth child. My brothers used to torment me with the knowledge that if my father hadn't forbidden her from getting an abortion I would not have even been born. And even after I was born she was negligent in my care. Apparently she would leave me in my crib for days without touching me, and shortly after I turned 4 months old she killed herself in my nursery." Dean's eyes widened and Castiel nodded. He shrugged and went on,

"My father employed a nanny to take care of me after that, but he always treated me with a certain disdain, as if it were my fault that my mother had taken her own life. My brothers too, they grew resentful and hateful towards me, because I was the one who had 'taken mother from them'. As they always loved to tell me. Only Anna was reasonable in her actions, and without her I probably wouldn't have survived." He looked over at Dean, who rubbed his eyes tiredly before joking,

"Goddamn. And I thought I had a fucked up childhood." Castiel shrugged and leaned back against his pillow and continued,

"I came out to my family and left as soon as I turned 18 and was out of high school. I haven't looked back since. Anna and my cousins are the only people that I'm related to who will still contact me." Dean turned his body on his side and reached out to lace their fingers together as he said,

"Damn Cas. I had no idea. I'm sorry." His boyfriend shrugged and bumped their noses together lightly before whispering,

"There is no need to be sorry Dean. You can't change the past, can you? All you can do it learn from it." Dean pulled Cas down to him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before saying quietly,

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I can't feel the urge to roundhouse kick your brothers and father if I ever see them." Castiel laughed softly and twined his body closer around Dean's, their breathing rates slowing as they fell asleep

* * *

After a few days of sitting around the house doing nothing Dean decided that he and Castiel needed a break from Sam, so they went out for coffee at their normal place. Sitting in their usual corner booth they chatted about idle things until the door opened and Castiel looked up and froze as if he had seen a ghost.

Dean made a face and turned around to see a tall man with dark blonde hair walk into the coffee house. He was built, and had really deep blue eyes. Eyes…just like Cas'? Castiel put his head down and covered his face with his hand muttering,

"Oh God, no. This cannot be happening here. Not now." Dean looked over his shoulder again and his eyes widened as he whispered,

"Is that someone you-" Castiel cut him off with,

"Fuck. That is my oldest brother, Michael. One of the most homophobic assholes that I have ever had the displeasure to come in contact with. Fuck, why the Hell is he here?" Apparently Cas cursed too loud, because the man, Michael, looked over and when he saw Castiel he scowled deeply and stalked over. Smirking cruelly he said,

"Castiel. What's it been? Two, three years since we've seen you?" Cas breathed out of his nose violently and glared as he responded,

"It's been 8 years Michael. And there's a reason for it being so long." Michael narrowed his eyes but ignored Cas' comment to look at Dean and snark at him,

"And who is this? A fellow sinner?" Dean cracked his knuckles and looked Michael up and down before replying,

"No asshole. I'm his boyfriend." The older man had a disgusted look on his face as he turned to Cas and said disappointedly,

"Not only is it bad enough that you have destroyed your own eternal soul, but you're converting others? Sodomy is a sin Castiel. 'Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman; that is detestable' Leviticus 18:22." Cas glared at his older sibling growling,

"Do not lecture me Michael. You lost that privilege when I left home for being an 'abomination'. Everyone in the family did, except Anna." Narrowing his eyes he pointed to the two men sitting in the booth and said with a 'holier than thou' attitude,

"I hope the gratification you feel physically is worth it Castiel. You and your…_partner_," He spat the word, like it was something disgusting, "You are both going to Hell for your sins." Dean stood and his action forced Michael to take a few steps back. Dean wasn't afraid of this man, not in the slightest, so he got right in his personal space as he said quietly and with all the venom he could muster,

"Just as long as you won't be there, I'm sure we'll be just fine." The older man looked at Castiel disdainfully one last time before saying,

"I can assure you, I won't." With that he left the coffee house and Dean alone with Castiel. Sitting down Dean looked at him and said,

"Are you alright? I'm sorry that dick totally ruined our afternoon." Cas shook his head and murmured,

"Not your fault Dean. But I would like to go home now." Dean nodded and walked Castiel out to the car, driving them home quickly. When they got into the house Sam bounced out of the kitchen, Becky following him like a lost puppy. He started talking animatedly about something, but Dean wasn't listening.

He shook his head and nodded to Cas, who was well on his way to looking like a weepathon was in T minus five seconds. Sam made an understanding face and let them past, going back into the kitchen with Becky. Which Dean would have to talk to her about later. Sam was 15. He didn't know or care how old Becky was; it was still super weird, and possibly illegal.

Castiel was pliant and quiet as he let Dean remove his clothes and put him on the bed, arranging himself so that they were facing each other. Leaning forward Dean kissed Cas gently and whispered softly against his lips,

"I love you Cas. And everything that dick said is completely wrong. About me _and_ about you. All of it. You know that, right?" Castiel nodded and Dean pulled him in closer to his chest as they fell asleep.

* * *

**Cheese. Pretty long, and pretty timely as well. that's a good thing, right? Haha. I hope everyone liked it, despite the lack of smut, but never fear, it isn't too far away!**

**Also, in response to Michael's comments, I would like to reiterate that I am in no way, shape or form a homophobic person. I just know what they can be like. Especially the religious ones. **

**So I hope that no one got offended but what I wrote. But I won't know unless your guys review. Cause I got 3 the last chapter. No offense but that's kind of pathetic. I love the people who review and I just wish I had some more of them!**

**~Shannon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated. This chapter didn't want to be written until a few days ago, and I've been really busy with college and stuff. Hope you all enjoy this chappie, and accept my apology for the delay!**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

* * *

The day that Sam left New York to go back to Kansas was a sad one. It had been awhile since Dean had seen his younger brother, and he didn't know when he would see him again. Castiel was also sad to see Sam go. He was a good kid, and Dean loved him, therefore Cas liked him as well.

Only a few days were left in winter break, Dean had to go back to school, and on the morning Sam left Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and said,

"Can we go out tonight?" Dean smiled and responded,

"What's with the pouty face Cas?" His boyfriend blushed before shrugging and saying,

"Whatever. We're going out. Wear something hot." Dean snorted and said cheekily,

"Don't I always look hot?" Castiel rolled his eyes and swatted him before he muttered under his breath,

"I don't know why I put up with you. Honestly." Dean smirked and smacked Cas' ass playfully before he walked upstairs to shower.

* * *

Later that evening Dean was sitting on the couch, idly flipping through the TV wearing dark jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Hearing a noise from the stairs he looked up to see Castiel walking down wearing skintight black jeans, and a black vest with a fedora on his head.

Dean licked his lips slightly and pulled Cas onto his lap by his belt loops, mouthing his neck greedily. Castiel hummed and said jokingly,

"If you don't stop we're never going to make it out." Dean squeezed his ass and murmured,

"Your point? Who cares?" Castiel laughed and pulled away saying,

"I care. C'mon Dean." His boyfriend pouted slightly but consented, allowing Cas to pull him out the door and down the porch steps to the sidewalk. Dean stutter stepped before saying sadly,

"We're not taking baby?" Rolling his eyes Castiel replied,

"No Dean. Although your weird love affair with your car should concern me, we are taking the subway tonight. Trust me; I know where I'm going. He laced his fingers through Dean's and ignored his grumbling as they walked to the underground.

They got weird looks on the train, but it was only until they reached the inner city, where their outfits would be considered tame. Cas pulled Dean to a neon sign that read "Woody's" and the stood in the line that was full of people trying to get in. Dean looked around and saw all the men in line, with very few women. He made a face and said quietly,

"Cas, are we at a _gay_ club?" Castiel laughed loudly and said,

"Your observation skills astound me as always Dean. Yes, we are at a gay club. Not an issue, is it?" Dean rolled his eyes and said,

"No, not an issue. I just would've liked to know. I'd have worn something sexier." Cas smirked and pulled Dean to his body by his hips and kissed him lightly before saying,

"Trust me, you are plenty sexy enough. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you, or someone might try and take you." Dean rolled his eyes and said,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just go inside." Cas smiled and they paid, walking up a flight of stairs to get to the club.

It was freezing cold inside, but with the amount of people filing in it would soon heat up. Castiel pulled him to the bar, where they ordered drinks and sat for a few minutes until Dean heard a familiar Scottish drawl say,

"Dean? What're you doing here?" Turning suddenly Dean came face to face with Crowley, who was sitting next to them and sipping his drink. Castiel had a look of recognition on his face as he said,

"Crowley? _What_ are you doing _here_?" The Scot smiled and poked Dean on the shoulder before replying,

"Dean, how do you know Cassy? Oh…..are you two here…_together_?" Castiel scowled and snarked,

"Yes, we are here together. I'm allowed to go out with my _boyfriend_ if I want. And it isn't any of _your_ business." He got up and walked away, presumably to cool off. Dean wanted to go after him, but first he had to deal with Crowley. With a fire in his eyes he growled,

"First of all, what the _fuck_ are you doing here? Second, how the Hell do you know my boyfriend?" Crowley held his hands up in a placating gesture before he said smoothly,

"I'm here because I wanna be. Didn't know that I needed to tell you when I go out. I'm not ashamed of my sexuality, and I'm fine with being out in public. I know Cassy from a past hookup. Like over a year ago. No big deal." Dean narrowed his eyes and studied the other man before saying,

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you. Please Crowley, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone that I'm gay. Az and the gang would kill me if they found out." Crowley patted his shoulder and said reassuringly,

"Of course Dean. I'd never do that to someone. And here comes your beau, so I'll be taking my leave. See you when I see you." He slid off his stool and walked away as Cas walked up. Sitting down again he took Dean's hand and said,

"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting to see him here. Took me by surprise, that's all." Dean shrugged and let Castiel pull him to his feet and out to the dance floor. Somehow they managed to get completely in the center, where Cas turned and pushed himself against Dean's front.

Dean wrapped his hands around the other man's hips and pulled him tighter to plaster him against Dean's front until they were grinding on each other. Cas ground his hips and whole body on Dean to the rhythm of the music. It was erotic and insanely hot to watch, let alone be an active participant in, and Dean was getting hard just watching his boyfriend.

A hand slid beneath Cas' waistline told him that he was getting hot as well. Dean pulled Castiel around and slotted their hips together, kissing him fiercely. Their erections brushed together through their jeans, and when Cas threw his head back and moaned the music was so loud that no one but Dean heard it anyway.

Cas' mouth went to Dean's ear and he whispered huskily,

"Goddammit I want to fuck you so bad right now." Dean wrapped his lips around Castiel's collarbone and sucked, leaving a bright red mark which would fade to a hickey later. He moved his mouth to kiss Cas before he said in his ear,

"Bathroom. Right the fuck now." Cas nodded and pulled Dean along behind him. They crammed themselves into a tiny stall, Dean falling to his knees and unzipping Cas' pants. Pulling out his cock Dean gave him a few preliminary strokes to get him to full hardness.

Tangling his fingers in Dean's hair Cas pushed his head down to get his cock in the other's mouth. Dean willingly obliged, wrapping his lips around the tip, lapping the precum dribbling from the tip. Castiel moaned and thrust his hips, pushing more into Dean's mouth.

His boyfriend let him, hollowing his cheeks out and letting Cas fuck his mouth. It was so hot, knowing that anyone could walk in on them at any time. Cas was moaning like a porn star, and it was turning Dean on so much that he thought he might come in his pants like a teenager.

Using one hand he unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, pulling his dick out and stroking it harshly as he felt Cas getting closer and closer, hitting the back of his throat every time he thrust forward. Saliva dribbled down his chin and he knew he was getting close to coming. Looking down at him with lust filled eyes Cas growled roughly,

"God, you look so good on your knees, my cock in your mouth. Taking it like a good little slut." His dirty talk set Dean off, and then he was coming, painting his fist and moaning around Cas' cock. He moaned when Castiel came down his throat, making sure he swallowed all his cum.

Pulling away he leaned back on his heels as wiped his chin on his sleeve. Cas buttoned his pants back up and hauled Dean to his feet, taking his hand and licking away the evidence of his orgasm before kissing him thoroughly. Dean smirked and kissed back sighing as he said,

"Okay, we've had our club experience. Let's go home and have some really hot, really raunchy sex, yeah?" Cas nodded and pulled Dean out of the bathroom saying playfully,

"Yeah."

* * *

**All done. I hope everyone liked it, and I'm sorry it's been awhile. Review for me, and I'll try to get the next one up soonish. **

**~shannon**

**ps. there's only like two, maybe three chapters until the end. And no, there will not be a sequel. Sorry.**


End file.
